Tropica Tease
by LostLyra
Summary: The girls just want to have fun, and it seems that the boys do to...
1. Prologue

Hi, I'm back... (que scary music). This is a break from There Is No End In Infinity, beacuse at the moment my brain is bursting with ideas and I can't get a moments rest. Also I have exams in the next few months so it might be hard trying to update.

Anyhow, this does follow some aspects of TINEIF, such as some of the pairings and also the ages. Were as:

The Hawks are all 18, (Aerrow/Piper/Junko/Finn (and get your mind out of the gutter that is not some crazy pairing!!!)

Starlings 21 and so is Flow

Stork is 23

Anyway, this is a collab between me and HawkSlayer whilst we were on a school trip together (basically for the week, I'm surprised niether of us ended up killing each other, but it was a great trip non-the-less). It's basically a gaint game of consquences, or a collab, niether of us let each other see what we were writing, but we did discus the plot before hand.

Read on and I hope you enjoy... I won't take all the credit. XD.

* * *

The sun was setting low over the wastelands. A huge airship flew towards the blazing orb. A lone figure was silhouetted on the deck, their fiery red hair ruffled gently by the wind, and piercing emerald eyes scanned the horizon. He sensed someone behind him and turned to see a slim girl with blue-black hair and gentle amber eyes. Slowly a grin broke over his face, the dark frown lifting to show the true character underneath, the chocolate coloured girl smiled shyly back, her amber gaze momentarily meeting his. She walked slowly over to him and rested her hand gently on his shoulder as they gazed out over the wastelands, not needing to speak. The young teen felt her hand gently squeeze his aching muscle, without thinking he rested his hand on top of hers returning the movement. The roar of a skimmers engine cut the peaceful silence of the evening like a knife, but the young teens paid no heed to it.

"You fought well today," the amber-eyed girl's soft voice flickered over the wind like hummingbirds, the redheads shoulders sagged.

"I lost," he whispered quietly, hands balling into tight fists. "I lost." The hand that was resting on his shoulder moved down to gently rest upon his, she was surprised that he kept hold of it as if it was his lifeline. The stood there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Slowly the boy turned to the raven-haired girl at his side, and carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, her amber eyes wide and trusting. Gently she brushed a hand over the gauze on his face, it stood out as a reminder of his defeat.

"Does it hurt?" she whispered softly.

"Not that much," he replied smiling. Automatically resting his forehead against hers, and paused. "Not when you're here."

She smiled back, making no attempt to move away. The moment was so perfect, she wanted it to last forever…

* * *

Sorry it's so short... If you saw the writing book that we three pages :O, and it killed a 2 hour plane journey as well.

Please review and the credit also goes to HawkSlayer as well.


	2. Interruptions

Hi it's me again… well us! Hope you read and enjoy the first chapter of _Tropica Tease…_

I suppose I have to put disclaimers on: Flow - owned by me, Callie – owned by HawkSlayer, the rest of the gang owned by Nerd Corps – all I have to say to that is _damn. _

_Read and enjoy…_

* * *

Unfortunately nothing ever last forever. A squirrelly blond boy burst out onto the deck, grinning like a lunatic. The two jumped apart like they had been tasered. As normal the blond didn't notice his leader refraining himself from hitting his head on the wall, and the Amazonian prowling towards him with a predatory glower on her face.

"Hey guys, heads up!" the blond idiot yelled, despite the two being in close proximity to him. "Starling's just landed in the hangar bay." A red haired girl skidded up behind the squirrelly boy and raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon, get a bloody move on," she grinned. "We can have this lovely little Titanic moment later."

"Can I kill them now or _later_?" the girl in question snarled, furious at her ruined _Titanic moment_.

The red head laughed softly and gently squeezed her hand – an action not missed by the others. "We'll just have to embarrass Finn another time."

His girlfriend nodded evily. "Espically when Starling's here -"

Aerrow and Piper headed onto the bridge. Behind their backs Finn looked puzzled dand Aerrow's twin mimed being violently sixk behind their back sand then mad e rude sign behind Aerrow's.

Sighing heavily Piper crossed her arms over her chest and refrained from stamping her foot in a childish manner. Grinning Aerrow lent back against the round wooden table centred in the wide open room. Finn and Callie followed them onto the bridge. As they entered Callie tripped over her own feet and fell, into Finn creating a type of domino effect as Finn fell into Aerrow and Aerrow into Piper. Callie disentangled herself from the mess and grinned apologetically at Aerrow who was glaring at her, though he didn't mind the position he was in. Pulling Finn up by the wrists (ignoring his complaining) she grinned at the two.

"Gonna stay in that position all day?" she asked grinning. Knowing the reaction his twin was after Aerrow rested one elbow on the floor about Piper's head, and the rest of his body across her.

"Well we could…"

Callie rolled her green eyes and poked Aerrow in the side with one of her point boots. He winced and smacked her away. This almost caused her to lose her balance again and she would have fallen if Finn hadn't caught her.

There was a nattering and laughing of girlish voices as two of the oldest memembers of the Storm Hawks came into the bridge, another male following, hands clamped over his long ears and muttering something about mindworms.

"No way!" there was a laugh and the sound of a high five being given. "He said that?"

"Uh-huh," the voice was followed by two females - one merb and the other human, both where in the peak of a rapt discussion. If they were of the same species these two could have been thought of as sisters, or close relatives, but they had only properly know each other for two months. They entered the bridge and saw two things. The first was that Aerrow and Piper were lying on the floor with Aerrow's arm slung around Piper's shoulders and the second was that Finn seemed to be hugging Callie. Starling scowled at the latter impression, but grinned at the couple disentangling themselves.

"Come on, get up," she rolled her eyes and ended up glowering at Callie.

"What's your problem?" Finn asked, immediately jumping to Aerrow's twin's defence.

"Oh nothing," she replied sarcastically, desperately trying not to rip his head off. Loud heavy footsteps sounded down the corridor.

"What's the problem?" a kindly voice asked. "Finn and Callie were just hugging…"

Starling sighed. "That is the problem Junko," she replied, and in return getting a few smirks. "_WHAT_?"

* * *

Anyway there's the first chapter. Hope you like it. Yes I know both Starling and Callie have issues. But what can you do about it? Starling wasn't too OOC was she?

Hope you liked, sorry about the long authors note on the first chapter.

Thanks – second chapter up soon.

LostLyra.


End file.
